Slow Days
by just.me.nelly
Summary: Ianto hates slow days, in particular the silliness that usually comes with them.


Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood or any thing associated. My one sole possession worth mentioning is my brain, and at 1am that isn't a given either.

A/N: This is my first Torchwood fic. Hope you enjoy, there may be more were this came from if I get a few reviews, a few ideas any way- mainly focusing on Ianto, with a bit of Ianto/Jack thrown in.

Ianto hated slow days. They meant that the team was all there all day, with only paperwork to do, not that he minded having Jack around- making inappropriate remarks that were not unwelcome, checking him out as he walked around. The rest of the team always got a bit silly, and today was no exception. Ianto sat at his station after passing out coffees- for the most part ignored, and that was the way he liked it. Every now and again Jack, who while wanting to get away from the silliness couldn't quite make himself move, would look at Ianto with a look that said 'I could think of a few things I would rather be doing' with a slightly suggestive smile- Ianto could always tell his moods, and Jack's mind was just about always on sex, when he wasn't off fighting aliens anyway- even then, who knew. Ianto slowly raised an eyebrow- just a little bit-, smiled, and quickly winked, which Jack correctly interpreted as 'I know how you feel, but… maybe later'. It had been this way since he had first come to Torchwood Three, well- come back- first just teasing, insinuation, but had become more- especially after the Lisa incident.

Gwenn had started it today, the silliness- she usually did, still had enough humanity left for it. She was asking questions about their past today.

"So, first crush? Tosh"

Tosh blushed and said "There was this boy at school, when I was twelve, I had a crush on him for two years, he was about three years older than me, never knew I existed. The first and only Japanese boy I had a crush on!" She gave a little sigh as she remembered those times.

Owen was the next to speak up next. "There was this absolutely beautiful girl, tall, blond, shapely in all the right ways, gorgeous- Emma. Every guy in the school- except one but he was gay- and some of the teachers included, wanted that girl. I even asked her out once, she was in my year, but she only had eyes for this Spanish hunk- Eduardo." He stated this last bit with a touch of jealousy and bitterness. The rest of the group laughed lightly at this. In a bid to get the attention away from himself, Owen turned to Gwenn and said "Come on then Gwenn, dish!"

"Nothing much really. When I was ten I saw this boy across the street, he was like sixteen or something. He was standing around with his friends. Tallish, brown hair, wearing a leather jacket, had a London accent. It was his laugh that got me though. I only saw him that once but I couldn't stop thinking about him for weeks."

After that there was silence for a couple of minutes, Jack and Ianto apparently forgotten, which suited Ianto just fine. That didn't last long though, because Gwenn spoke up.

"What about you Jack?"

Jack laughed. "My first crush? _That _was a long time ago. I don't think I ever really had a crush, not really, not the way you mean. First person I liked was kissing me five minutes after I first saw her. Actually I'm not sure she was even a _she_, she definitely wasn't human, not fully anyway, humanoid but she had two hearts- both of which started racing when I kissed her. Gorgeous though, of course. Traveling with her grandfather at the time, nice girl." Jack finished with another laugh. [A/N- apparently in the very first series of Doctor Who, The Doctor was traveling with his granddaughter- never seen any of these eps, but I can imagine she would have had to been pretty.

Owen groaned, Tosh seemed to flinch at the thought of Jack kissing an alien. Gwenn said, "Probably shouldn't have asked."

Jack laughed again, amused by his companions' discomfort. He noticed that Ianto didn't seemed to have reacted to the story, well he knew Jack better than the others, better than any of them realized. On top of that, he had heard the story before. Jack raised an eyebrow. "What about you Ianto? Got a good story?"

The rest of the team looked around to where Jack was looking, and were surprised to see Ianto sitting a bit apart from the group, cradling a mug in his hands, leaning back in his seat.

"Oh… I didn't have _a_ first crush, I had two at the same time. Twins."

He stopped there, wanting to see what reaction that got. Gwenn put forward a suggestion that seemed to be the most logical reason for the double crush. "Identical twins." She didn't ask but stated- as if it was the only possibility.

"No. They were nearly completely opposites in every way. One was blond, one had brown hair, one was academic and into music, the other was sporty and a bit a daredevil. They even had different color eyes." He paused, lost in the memory of the sky blue and light green eyes of the twins.

"Oh, and one was a boy. Ironically the girl was the sporty one. Aaron was _very_ well toned though, even back then. "

Everyone except Jack looked at Ianto in amazement. Jack just laughed- this one he hadn't heard.

"You had a crush on a _boy_ and a girl at the same time?" "A _boy?_ But I thought you were straight?" "What?" Came the stunned responses of the team.

Ianto smiled slightly at their responses. "Believe me, with my upbringing it's not that strange."

"So, what happened?" This came from Jack.

"Oh, it turned out that Aderyn liked me too. One day she kissed me. But then Aaron, came up behind me and pulled me off her. He looked so angry. As he was half way through telling me off for kissing his sister I kissed him. Much to my amazement, he kissed me back. It got a little awkward after that, especially when Aderyn pulled me off her brother. I spent the next two months trying to fight off the advances of both twins- I was _not_ getting into that kind of troubled relationship. Last I heard Aderyn was happily married with enough kids for the both of them- the eighth on the way I believe. Aaron is shacked up with his boyfriend, though I think they may have gotten married earlier this year."

Owen, Gwen and Tosh looked at him as if he had sprouted a second head. They all had had him pinned down as a conservative, stiff upper- lip, straight-laced Brit- with an emphasis on straight.

Ianto gave a small chuckle and started collecting empty coffee mugs. As he walked away he could feel everyone's gaze on him still, could even tell Jack was checking out his butt- again.


End file.
